The LONGFOG is a long-range fiber optic guided missile currently under research. The LONGFOG, when successful, will be capable of striking targets at ranges of 100 kilometers or more. It will be launched from a modified MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) launcher and be controlled from an advanced ground station compatible with JSTARS (Joint Surveillance Target Attack Radar System). As the missile flies out rapidly to the target area under the control of a GPS (Global Positioning System)-inertial navigation system, scenes from an infrared imaging seeker will be transmitted over a single-mode, high bandwidth fiber to the ground controller. The man-in-the-loop will provide capability for combat identification, and variable-geometry wings and a throttleable propulsion system will allow the missile velocity to be controlled to aid target detection. The addition of a millimeter seeker capability to the missile will allow the missile to fly above or within cloud cover that might impair infrared seeker performance, and if the millimeter seeker is adapted for an altimeter function, then the missile could fly at low altitudes to take advantage of terrain masking, thus allowing great flexibility in the design of the fly-out trajectories. The resolution capability of the millimeter seeker, while poorer than that of the infrared seeker, is expected to be sufficient for attacking high value targets.